I know what it is
by Roninarnia
Summary: When Megann meets her mysterious sponsor she hears a story that she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**YJ belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me.  
**

**This is going to be partly humorous and partly serious. Will include characters from other fandoms.**

* * *

Megann remembered the day the men in black suits came.

They threatened her and told her and Garfield that if Megann didn't get an Earth Visa they would deport her back to Mars.

The catch was the Visa cost a LOT of money and she couldn't afford it. So she prepared to leave with Garfield.

Then one day she got a Visa in the mail.

The anonymous letter simply read _'I know what it means.'_

Several years later she got another letter:

_Dear Megann,_

_I am dying of cancer and I wish to tell you how to gain a Mars/Earth citizenship. I also need to tell someone my story before I go.  
_

_I am located at Gotham Hospital in the Cancer Ward._

_From,_

_Grendel_

* * *

Megann stepped into the room and gasped. Garfield clutched her hand tighter.

A thin woman of about 27 years of age was lying in the bed. She was bald, emaciated, and her breathing was shallow. But Megann could tell that at one time this woman had been a fighter and was still fighting.

The woman turned her head and whispered "Megann?"

Megann nodded slowly "Yes?"

"Oh good it is you. Come closer please. I'm sorry about my appearance" She craned her head "Who's that with you?"

Megann nudged Garfield.

"M-my names Garfield. I'm Meganns brother."

The woman smiled and coughed "That's a lovely name. I'm Midge but most folks call me Grendel."

Megann sat by the dying woman and Garfield sat next to Megann.

"You sponsored me?"

"Yes." Grendel coughed again

Megann asked "And you have a story to share?"

"Yes...It is necessary to tell."

"Why with us? Where is your family?"

Grendel's face twisted "Dead all dead. Nobody left but me. Pathetic little me."

Garfield asked "Do you have any friends?"

"Yes and no. I do not know..." Grendel coughed violently "Where they are."

Megann nodded slowly "I see."

A nurse came in "Grendel its time for your treatment. Tell your guests to go home."

The sick woman quickly shoved papers in Megann's hand "Take these. These are your citizenship papers. They must be signed by your Uncle and the MIB."

Garfield asked as they left "But what about your story?"

"Come back tomorrow."

* * *

**Read and Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**YJ belongs to its owners and my OCs belong to me.  
**

**This is going to be partly humorous and partly serious. Will include characters from other fandoms.**

* * *

Megann came back after Garfield pestered her.

Grendel seemed pleased to see them "Come in!"

After the two hero's had seated themselves Grendel began:

"I don't tell you this because I want to. I tell you because I am dying and have nobody else."

She handed Megann a beat up knapsack with dark stains on it "Pick an item."

Megann cautiously reached into the bag and pulled out an arrowhead.

Grendel sighed "What is it?"

"An arrowhead."

Grendel nodded then began "My father and I were running..."

_*Flashback*_

_"Run Midge!"_

_Midge ran fearfully through the woods her father two steps behind "Run Papa! They are coming!"_

Garfield asked "Who's they?"

Grendel said dismissively "Orcs" She added as an afterthought "Hobgoblins."

Megann interrupted "Wait a minute...Orcs? You are from MIDDLE EARTH?!"

"No! I'm from the Library dimension. An idiot calling himself a Scientist accidentally destroyed the wall between our dimension and Middle Earths."

"Now as I was saying..."

_*Back to Flashback*_

_Midge and her Father came to a sheer rock climb._

_"What do we do Papa!?"  
_

_Her father looked thoughtful "I'll...I'll giver you a boost" When he saw the look on her face he quickly added "Don't worry kid I'll be right up. I love you okay kid?"_

_"I love you too Papa."_

_Midge slowly clambered up the rock face. She stopped and turned to call out to her father but screamed when she saw what had happened._

_Her poor Papa had been hacked to pieces by the orcs and they where still hacking at him._

_Midge started throwing rocks and screaming "STOP IT! SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU! STOP IT!"_

_The orcs looked at her with a puzzled expression and that's when she knew something:_

_Orcs where orcs and all they knew was killing. And it confused them to be screamed at by usually helpless prey._

_Midge turned around and left the scene._

Megann took Grendel's hand "That's horrible. I'm SO sorry."

Grendel shrugged "It cannot be helped."

Garfield's eyes were wet but he quickly wiped the tears away "I'm sorry too."

"Not your fault."

The nurse was standing there "Time for your treatments Miss Grendel."

"More stories?"

"Yes Garfield. More Stories."

* * *

**Read and Review.  
**


End file.
